


Just As Poised As I Remember

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal Sex, Analingus, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Date, Flirting, M/M, Online Dating, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Table Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Window Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: When Will was in high school he had an incredibly handsome psychology teacher-- tall and sharp with a thick European accent.And now, a decade later, said psychology teacher-turned psychiatrist... just swiped right on him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 516





	Just As Poised As I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I put [this prompt](https://twitter.com/carnivalmirai/status/1331018363947126795?s=21) on Twitter and a lot of people seemed to like it! So I turned it into a full thread 😌😌
> 
> Thank you to [Vox](https://twitter.com/voxmxchina?s=21) for helping me turn this into a threadfic!

Will almost _chokes_ when next opens Bumble, upon seeing who has just swiped right on him. In fact, he almost fucking _dies_ right then and there. 

Never in a million years did he think his high school psychology teacher would swipe right on him a decade after he graduated. He still remembers that thick, European accent. Those high, sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes and ashy hair… god, and that _ass._ Eighteen year old Will Graham would have a heart attack if he could see twenty eight year old Will Graham right now. 

Doctor Lecter’s profile picture just radiates that poised personality that Will remembers so well— it’s a black and white image of his side profile. God, he’s still just as gorgeous. There aren’t even any wrinkles on his face. Will can’t believe this man just swiped right on him.

There’s no way he isn’t going to swipe right back. 

Almost instantly, a message comes through.

💬 _Hello Mr. Graham. It seems you’ve grown up quite nicely._

Will’s heart pounds. _Mister Graham…_ holy fuck, he can imagine Doctor Lecter’s voice, low and husky in his ear saying that. Swallowing thickly, he quickly typed out a reply.

💬 _Hello, Dr Lecter… I didn’t expect to see you here_

God, Will feels like an idiot as soon as he hits _send—_ he could have said something a bit more… flirty. Or a bit more interesting at least. _‘Didn’t expect to see you here’_? That sounds lame. Will would be surprised if he got a response back.

***

Hannibal thought he’d try his luck, swiping right on a former student. Okay, it _was_ a decade ago… but Hannibal may have been… sort of stalking him… since Will had published his first paper. 

The fact that Will swiped right back, and replied to his message— Hannibal smiles to himself, a small half smile as he sits at his office desk, legs crossed. He had wondered if Will had remembered him, but from his first message, it seems he has. Hannibal is excited to see if he can entice the younger man in.

💬 _We’re evenly matched then. I certainly didn’t expect to see my favorite student on a dating app either. But here we both are._

_You’ve certainly grown into yourself, it seems._

_Favourite…_ already using words to try and make Will’s heart skip. Hannibal has never been one for flirting— hence, he’s been single for so long, but for some reason, it seems to come so naturally with Will. 

***

Will’s heart skips a beat when he reads Hannibal’s next message. God fucking dammit, it’s been over a decade, but _favourite student_ seems to get him. His inner teenager is preening. The way he crushed on his high school psychology so many years ago, and now, he’s _flirting_ (trying, at least) with him on Bumble— Will can’t even begin to comprehend it. 

💬 _I’ve never tried my luck on a dating app before so… this is a first… thank you though, it seems like you’re still just as poised as I remember._

Will hits send and sucks in a shaky breath. His leg is bouncing up and down with nervousness, biting his knuckle as the three dots appear to indicate that Doctor Lecter is typing. 

💬 _We’re both new here then. How fortunate we’ve found each other after so long apart._

Doctor Lecter thinks it’s _fortunate_ that they’ve encountered each other through a dating app— _fortunate_ that he bumped into _Will._ That feels special, Will won’t lie. But he also can’t help but wonder why he swiped right on Will specifically. Out of everyone he could have encountered— why Will? He's a student from over a decade ago. To be honest, Will didn’t think Doctor Lecter would have remembered him. His hand trembles as he types out a reply. 

***

_💬 I suppose after this encounter I can’t say I don’t believe in fate. If I may though… why swipe right on me?_

Hannibal lets out a breathy chuckle, another half smile crossing his face. Will must lack so much self awareness if he can’t see why Hannibal had swiped right on someone as gorgeous as him. 

Okay, to be honest, Hannibal has sort of pulled some strings to get the stars to align… in that he deliberately set his settings to optimise his chances of bumping into Will. Truthfully, he didn’t think it would work, considering he didn’t even know if Will would be on a dating site. But he’s surfed many dating sites for… longer than he cares to admit. So when Will does actually cross his path, he’s more than ecstatic. 

💬 _I might ask you the same question, Will. It does take two to make a match. Perhaps I was simply curious about what would happen._

***

Will can’t help but be amused at Doctor Lecter’s reply. He has always emphasised the importance of curiosity in education. After all— how can you learn if you’re not curious? Not intrigued? It seems as though Doctor Lecter was most certainly intrigued. 

Will’s heart rate is speeding up at the way these messages are getting flirtier too— he can’t explain it. Perhaps he’s just reading them in a more flirtatious manner. Either way, he intends to reply in a manner just as coy. 

💬 _You’ve always been driven by curiosity. Maybe I was too— you were my teacher after all. The first person to pique my interest in psychology…_

***

If Hannibal isn’t mistaken, Will’s reply is almost a little bit teasing. This is going better than he’d hoped. Truthfully, Hannibal didn’t think he’d get a response after the second message. 

Of course, Will’s teenage crush on him had not gone unnoticed. But it had been a decade, so if Will was no longer interested in him, Hannibal wouldn’t be surprised. You could say that Hannibal is _more_ surprised that Will is _still_ into him. Maybe into him enough to agree to dinner. 

💬 _I’m pleased to have planted the seed crystal of passion in you, Will. Would you care to discuss this more over dinner? I’d be delighted to cook for you._

Hannibal is already thinking about a menu. Starters, mains, desserts… more over, he's thinking about _who_ is going to be on the menu. 

***

Doctor Lecter cooks too? Will doesn’t know if this man could get anymore _perfect._ He’s handsome, he’s intelligent, he cooks… what more could he hope for in a man? 

Will has seen pictures of food on Doctor Lecter’s profile, but he just assumed he has expensive taste when it comes to eating out. It never occurred to Will that Hannibal might be a connoisseur of the culinary arts. 

💬 _you cook? You’ve never mentioned that before... but yes, I’d like that. Can only do weekends for now, research calls_

The prospect of dinner at Doctor Lecter’s home is eighteen year old Will’s pipe dream, and now, twenty eight year old Will, just as whipped and just as attracted, is about to make that dream come true. Some things just don’t change— Will definitely still has a thing for Doctor Lecter. The only difference is that now, Doctor Lecter seems to have a thing for him. 

***

Research calls. Hannibal understands that— back before he was a psychiatrist, while he was still a researching psychologist, research took up the majority of Hannibal’s time too. Conducting studies and writing them up, having them reviewed over and over again… it’s no surprise that Will is only free on weekends. 

💬 _A professor has to have some secrets, yes? How about this Friday evening? All you need to bring is yourself._

There is one particular man Hannibal has in mind to serve. An editor who had rejected Will’s first paper. It sounds mediocre, but it set back Will’s research publication by almost two years. He’d heard about it through the grapevine, apparently, Will was not happy. 

***

 _‘All you need to bring is yourself’—_ a bold statement from Doctor Lecter, if you ask Will. And he can’t help but reply with another flirty advance, teasing, almost. Will can feel the nerves in his chest bubbling as he flirts. It feels strange, flirting with his high school psychology teacher. But he manages to push that feeling down. It’s been over a decade after all. He just hopes Doctor Lecter at least continues to flirt back, so he doesn’t make a fool of himself. 

💬 _just myself…? You don’t want me clothed? Seems a little inappropriate for just dinner, Dr Lecter._

He smirks to himself, fingers tapping on his desk as he anticipates a reply. He can imagine them flirting like that now— he’d step closer to Doctor Lecter, curl his arm around his waist and look up at him with that coquettish smile. God, how his heart gallops in his chest, blood pounding in his ears. 

***

Hannibal definitely likes where this is going. Will has become very bold— Hannibal remembers him as a timid, quiet teenager. And this is so much better. _So much better._ He sits up in his chair, phone in his hand as he feels his cock twitch in the confines of his pants at the possibility of getting Will between his sheets. He flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, swallowing dryly before he types out a reply. 

💬 _Whatever you feel is appropriate to wear will be entirely appreciated, I assure you. Wear as little or as much as makes you feel comfortable. I make no promises as to the state of your attire at the end of the evening._

Hannibal can already imagine the young man, naked underneath him. He assumes Will has no qualms about that, considering the rather… _steamy_ message. 

The younger man really has grown up to become so handsome. Not that Hannibal hadn’t already noticed his soft curls and his piercing eyes over a decade ago, but seeing him matured and tidied up now just _does_ things to Hannibal. 

While he waits for a reply, he takes the opportunity to swipe through Will’s photos— again— just to admire his sharp jaw and that five o’clock shadow of his clean shaven beard, and those soft yet tamed curls. More specifically, the curl that falls right in front of his face. He's just stunning, and Hannibal can’t wait to re-meet him. 

***

Will’s heart skips a beat when the notification for a new message comes up. Immediately, he taps the message and opens it. 

The message has him heating up, his suit suddenly a little bit too warm and the collar and tie suddenly a little bit too tight. Doctor Lecter fully intends to get Will naked on Friday, and god, does Will want exactly that. 

_💬 “the state of my attire?” It sounds like you have plans for me, Dr Lecter. I hope you can follow through with them._

If this keeps up Will is going to have to take a cold shower. He can already feel his cock pulse in the confines of his pants, but he ignores it, trying to keep himself together to keep up their flirty exchange. 

***

Hannibal can’t keep the proud smile off his face. Will is finally within his grasp, but Hannibal wants him closer. Close enough to curl his hands around his waist and pull them chest to chest and murmur filthy things in his ear. 

💬 _Dear boy, you should know that I always keep my promises. I’ll be expecting you at 7. Come hungry._

Hannibal has another patient coming in a few minutes, but he wants to keep up this exchange a little longer. He stares at his phone, eagerly waiting for it to light up with a new message. 

***

The way Hannibal calls him _boy…_ Will almost comes in his pants right then and there. He exhales heavily, face burning and red as he imagines that husky voice whispering in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Fuck, he has no idea how he’s going to survive dinner. 

💬 _I take it you’d like me to come hungry for more than just a three course meal? I’ll keep that in mind, Dr Lecter. My expectations are high._

The sheer audacity of himself to hit send— Will is already shaming himself. God, he feels like a horny teenager. In some ways, he supposes he _is—_ his inner teenager is very horny, that’s for sure. 

He wonders how big Hannibal is… how thick and how long… he wants to run his hand down his chest and caress his neck and— 

💬 _Oh Will. I never disappoint. I’m sure I’ll find it on me to rise to the occasion. I must leave for now, I have a patient coming soon. Please, feel free to message me again at XXXXX-XXX-XXX. I look forward to your company on Friday._

Will lets out a breath— partly of relief, for his heart and his dick might be able to catch a break. But at the same time, he can’t wait to speak to Doctor Lecter again. 

💬 _I look forward to talking again, Doctor Lecter. Don't forget about me just yet~_

💬 _Dear Will… how could I ever? Speak soon, darling._

_Darling…_ god, the way the terms of endearment just set off fireworks under his skin. Doctor Lecter will be the death of him. 

———————————————————————

The flirting continues. Hannibal texts between patients, and Will replies whenever he isn’t busy. They have to keep the texts less raunchy though— Will can’t go around the office with a boner, and Hannibal can’t be seeing patients in such a state either. 

When Friday evening comes around, Will is equal parts nervous and excited. He leaves his shirt unbuttoned at the top. And ticks it into his black jeans, threading a belt through the loops. He’s gelled his hair, keeping one curl in place and neatly taming the rest. 

He slides a wool trench-coat over himself and ties a matching scarf around his neck before sliding leather gloves onto his hands. As it turns out, Doctor Lecter only lives about two hours away, so thankfully, if it works out, they can make this a regular thing. 

Kneeling down, he gives his dogs their cuddles and kisses and goodbyes before he heads out of the door. He climbs into his car, and just as he closes the door, a text from Hannibal comes in. 

💬 _Eagerly awaiting your presence, gorgeous. Drive safely._

How is Will supposed to drive safely after being called _‘gorgeous’?_ Fuck, he almost passes out right then and there. 

💬 _you can’t expect me not to break any traffic laws now after calling me gorgeous. See you soon, Doctor Lecter._

***

Hannibal’s phone lights up. He unlocks his phone to read the text he receives from Will. Currently, he’s stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, an apron tied around his waist as he seasons the meat. 

He's never been so eager to cook for someone— he’s already got starters chilling in the fridge, dessert prepared and ready to bake. 

Hannibal glances at the clock, making sure he’ll be right on time for Will. But when he least expects it, the doorbell rings. Will is early— half an hour early. Dinner isn’t quite ready yet and he’s not even changed, but Hannibal still answers the door. 

And when the door opens— god, Will looks stunning in a trench-coat and scarf, and Hannibal looks like a hot mess in his apron. 

“Good evening, Doctor Lecter.” Will coyly smiles. He looks _handsome_ like this— a little more casual for cooking, too short buttons undone and forearms exposed. Will wants to trail his fingers down those thick arms all night. He’s so much taller than Will is— broader, too. 

“You’re early.” Smiles Hannibal, stepping aside to let him in. “And I must say, you’re as gorgeous as I imagined.” Will takes off his coat, which Hannibal gratefully takes to hang up. 

“Well, I _did_ say I’d be breaking some laws to get here.” Will smiles. “You called me gorgeous, after all.” He flirts as Doctor Lecter leads him to the kitchen. Dinner smells _divine._ The ovens are going and the whole kitchen smells lovely. 

“That you are.” Hannibal smiles in return. “Let me change into something more presentable. I’ll be right back.” Hannibal pulls away, but Will grasps his bare forearm. 

“I like you like this though.” Will smiles. “It’s the first time I’ve ever seen you out of a three piece suit.” 

“I promise you, there’ll be plenty more opportunities for you to see me like this.” Hannibal flirts back. “But for now, let me make myself look presentable for you.” 

“S’not like it’s gonna like it’s gonna stay on you all night.” Will’s lip quirks into a half smile as Hannibal, amused, pulls him in daringly. Will can’t believe how bold he is right now, flirting so shamelessly with his former high school teacher. 

“Perhaps… but if you'll allow me, I’d still like to make myself look more out together.” Hannibal huffs with another amused smile. “I’ll be right back.” 

***

Hannibal quickly returns in a grey and red windowpane check suit, and if Will wasn't attracted before, he sure is now. 

“Dinner will be ready shortly.” Hannibal says as he crowds Will up against the kitchen counter. 

“I’m excited.” Will says. “But I must say… I’m more excited for dessert.” Will smirks, reaching to cup the Doctor’s face. 

“Chocolate lava cake?” Hannibal asks teasingly, cocking a brow. 

_“Post_ dessert.” Will clarifies. “If I remember correctly, you _make no promises as to the state of my attire_ after tonight, right?” 

“You’re an awful tease, Mister Graham.” Hannibal says. “Or should I say _Doctor Graham?”_ Will chuckles lowly, resting his weight against the kitchen counter top. 

_“Mister Graham.”_ Will smiles, leaning up, their faces so close they share a breath. “Technically _Doctor,_ but _Mister_ sounds nicer, coming off your lips.” Just as Hannibal was about to quip back, the oven went off. 

“That’s the first part of our main course.” He whispers lowly. “Please, make yourself comfortable in the dining room.” Hannibal pulls away and heads for the oven as Will lets out a shaky breath and leaves for the dining room. 

Hannibal smothers the meat in honey and puts it back in the oven for a few more minutes before pulling two starters from the refrigerator and bringing them out to the dining room. 

“Smoked salmon salad. It had just finished smoking two days ago.” Hannibal says as he sets the cold plate in front of Will. 

“Looks delicious.” Will picks up his knife and fork, picking up a bite. “Tastes just as delicious as it looks— I hope you taste as delicious as you look.”

“You’ll have to wait and find out.” Hannibal smirks. 

“Got plans for me, Doctor Lecter?” Will asks with that sultry voice, cocking his brow. 

“You can call me by my name, Will.” Hannibal insists. Not because he doesn’t like _Doctor Lecter,_ but because every time Will calls him that, his cock throbs and aches. 

“Why?” Will asks with a teasing lilt to his voice. “You don’t like it when I call you _Doctor Lecter?”_

“Maybe I like it too much.” 

***

They don’t make it to dessert. 

Not that that’s a bad thing— not when Will ends up laid against the dining table, stripped bare and legs spread, Hannibal’s hands gripping his thighs as he folds Will in half. 

“Ah, fuck, Doctor Lecter…” Will breathily moans as Hannibal digs his fingers into the meet of his thighs and laps at his hole, tonguing at the soft pucker. “Oh, God, Doctor Lecter… nngh… fuck, ahh, mmh…” Hannibal smirks against his ass, pressing his thumb against his perineum just to hear the man whine and buck his hips. 

“Like that do you, gorgeous?” Hannibal murmurs against the skin of his inner thigh. 

“H-holy shit… D-Doctor Lecter…” Hannibal growls, his cock aching. He ignores it, in favour sucking the rippled flesh, stiffening his tongue and pushing past the thick rings. “Nnghhhhaaa—!” Will gasps, his hands gripping the edge of the table. 

His rim tightens around Hannibal’s tongue, Will’s moans and pants filling the room. “Mmhhh…” Hannibal moans deeply into his ass as Will lets out another high pitched moan. Hannibal pulls back. 

“D-Doctor Lecter…” whines Will, pawing at Hannibal’s hair and gripping his silky locks. 

“Patience, darling boy.” Hannibal murmurs with a soft laugh against the crevice of his thigh. Hannibal pulls back to slide a hand into the pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a tube of lube, which coaxes a laugh from the younger man. 

“Prepared, Doctor Lecter?” He asks breathily with a soft smirk as the cap of the lube pops open. 

“Thought I’d take my chances.” Hannibal smiles, drizzling his fingers in lube. “I even picked up one that was flavoured.” He rubs the pad of his slickended thumb against Will’s rim. Will squirms and wails, his pucker opening up beautifully for Hannibal’s thumb. 

Leaning back in, Hannibal brings his mouth back to his ass. Pushing his tongue through the muscle, he notes how sweet the strawberry lube has made Will’s ass— not that it wasn’t already sweet before. It opens up far easier now. 

His fingers spread his cheeks, and a growl rumbles low in Hannibal’s throat at the sight of Will’s reddened rim, already swollen and glistening as it winks. 

“Beautiful.” Sighs Hannibal as thumbs at Will’s rim and kisses his perineum. Hannibal fucks his tongue into Will’s softened rim, relishing in the clench of his ass around his tongue and the taste of Will’s skin. 

“Oh—!” gasps Will at every lick as Hannibal pays special attention to his perineum. “Fuck, fuck that’s good…” Will’s toes curl as his body shudders, thighs trembling around Hannibal’s head. “D-do that again.” Hannibal chuckles, thumb pressing against his rim once more to hear Will whine. His thumb sinks in, and at that moment, he stiffens his tongue and presses against his perineum. 

Will’s breath is knocked out of his lungs every time Doctor Lecter’s tongue touches his ass. It’s like electricity buzzing under his skin, and he wants _more._ The Doctor is teasing, addictive, _making_ Will want more. Will all but wails when Hannibal sucks his rim and scrapes his fang down the tender skin of his perineum. “Nngh—! D-Doctor Lecter!” 

Hannibal’s cock gives another violent pulse in the confines of his suit at the way Will moans his name. He peppers his ass in kisses, kissing over his hole and his perineum and his cheeks as Will mewls. 

“M-more… more, god, give it to me, Hannibal…” Will whispers, using Hannibal’s first name for the first time this evening. Hannibal growls into his ass, biting into the inside of thigh. “Haaa—! Oh, god, fuck!” Will gasps shakily as Hannibal kisses the mark he just made and pulls back to undress. He strips, far too slow for Will’s liking though. 

So Will sits up and drags Hannibal back between his thighs and roughly pushes his suit jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before working at his waistcoat buttons. 

“So many fucking layers…” Will growls, hastily pushing the waistcoat off him as Hannibal undoes his shirt. Will’s hands grab the waistband of Hannibal’s pants and fumbling fingers undo the button and fly, forcing them down his thighs. Will can’t help but smirk at the sight of white silk briefs, hugging his hips. He runs a hand over the fabric, over the thick bulge of his cock just to hear Hannibal hiss. 

“Silk briefs, Doctor Lecter? Were you expecting sex? The Doctor’s lucky undies?” He can’t help but muse with a teasing smile as he grabs Hannibal’s hips. His voice is thick with his southern accent, soft and low and _oh,_ it sends a chill down Hannibal’s spine. Hannibal chuckles, pushing Will back down against the dining table. 

“If your flirting continues to be so tragic, I might have to just leave you like this.” He laughs softly, their noses bumping as he kisses Will’s lips, swallowing his retort. 

“What if I stroke your ego, hmm?” Will asks against his lips, hips bucking to rut against Hannibal’s sizable bulge. “You’re big…” he cooes, sliding his hand into silk, “you're smooth… bet you’ve got the prettiest cock…” he sits up again and shoves Hannibal’s briefs down to expose his thick member, peeking out from the foreskin and glistening at the tip. Will chances a glance, and smiles, pleased. 

“Wow. You _are_ pretty.” 

“Not as pretty as you, darling boy.” 

Hannibal squeezes more lube, and before Will can give a snarky reply, Hannibal pushes two fingers in. “Ahh—!” Will gasps, gripping Hannibal’s shoulders at the stretch. “Oh god, fuck, that’s— nngh!” Hannibal crooks his fingers, spreading and pushing to seek out his prostate. 

Hannibal fingers him, changing the angle of his hips to try and find that spot that will make his lover see stars. He spreads and pushes and plunges and rubs, sliding in a third finger, and then— 

“Oh fuck!” Will gasps. “A-ah, fuck, what was that— d-do that… again… again, H-Hannibal…!” Hannibal smirks, kissing his neck as he rubs his fingertips right over the nub of nerves, feeling the tight squeeze of his channel around his fingers. 

Hannibal fingers him until he’s whimpering and moaning against the table, begging for more. His fingers are thick and long, reaching all the spots Will never even imagined were possible. This man is absolutely perfect, he thinks. 

“Gorgeous boy…” Hannibal praises, pulling his fingers free. Will spreads his thighs wider as he watches Hannibal cover his cock in lube, already preening at the sheer size. Hannibal towers over him, one hand gripping his cock and the other gripping Will’s hip. “Ready, beautiful?” 

“You enjoy complimenting me?” Muses Will as he loops his arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

“I enjoy the reactions my compliments induce.” Hannibal smiles back. Will, satisfied with the answer, nods. 

“Give it to me now, Doctor Lecter.” He breathes, digging his fingers into Hannibal’s back, practically clawing down pale skin. “Before I take what I want.” Hannibal lets out a low pur, lining up the tip of his cock to kiss Will’s entrance.

“I never envisioned you’d grow up to be so assertive.” Hannibal says, pushing the tip of his cock in and punching a breathless moan from Will. “I must say… it’s one of your personality traits I adore the most.” Will moans, long and loud, partly from the praise, and partly from the way Hannibal’s thick cock splits him open and fills him up. 

Hannibal’s hands slide under his ass and suddenly, Will finds himself being picked up as if he weighs nothing. Yelping, he clings to Hannibal’s shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist as the new angle has him impaled deeper onto Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal quickly turns them around, pressing Will’s back against the glass patio door. 

Hannibal hooks both arms under Will’s knees, supporting his entire weight as he fucks him against the glass. Will can’t stop the moans from tumbling from his lips. His ass clenches around the thick girth inside him, his whole body preening every time that impressive length brushes his prostate. 

Will’s whole body feels like jelly, and the only thing grounding him in the moment is his fingertips curling through the soft strands of hair at the nape of Hannibal’s neck. Every single thrust is accompanied by more praise, more filth falling from the Doctor’s lips as he's rammed against the glass, his body lurching up an inch with each slam. 

“Gorgeous boy… this is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Hannibal pants through a clenched jaw. “I’ll do whatever you want to you… all you have to do is ask, darling…” Will whimpers, toes curling as a rush of teenage fantasies he’d locked away are suddenly unleashed. He lets out a noise, throwing his head back as his breath catches in his throat. 

“You thought of something just now…” Hannibal says observantly as his hands dig into Will’s legs, the meat of his thighs spilling between his fingers. “Tell me what it is.” The way Will chokes on a breath is telling enough of the way something utterly filthy just crossed his mind. 

Will hesitates, but doesn’t get a moment to ponder as another lewd moan is ripped from his throat, his head falling forward to Hannibal’s shoulder, teeth digging shamefully into his lip. “Tell me, Will…” Hannibal murmurs huskily. “Let me give you everything you need…” Will lets out a soft breath, his throat almost closing up as Hannibal pounds him against the window. 

“Daddy—!” Will gasps, and for a split second, his heart stops. Their size difference, their age gap, their previous power dynamic… he’s been thinking about it. And god, does that make Hannibal _Daddy_ material. He doesn’t dare look up at Hannibal— until Hannibal growls, and slams him against the glass harder. “Ahh— fuck! Nngh—!” Will’s rim flutters, tightening rhythmically as the snap of Hannibal’s hips changes the angle and his tip hits right against Will’s prostate. 

“Good boy…” Hannibal sighs tenderly, a shiver running down his spine as the endearment falls from Will’s lips. He never imagined he’d like being called _Daddy_ , but when it falls from Will’s lips... “So gorgeous for me, baby…” Will can’t help the whine that slips from his throat as his toes curl and his hands scratch Hannibal’s back. “Tell Daddy exactly what you want…” 

Will’s eyes roll to the back of his head. This man used to be his psychology teacher… and now he’s being railed against the patio door and calling him _Daddy_. Oh, how the times have changed. 

“You’ve given me what I want.” Whispers Will as he holds Hannibal closer to his chest. “Keep giving it to me, Daddy…” Hannibal growls, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Will’s neck, licking and nipping as he pounds him harder. “Ahh—! Oh, fuck, fuck, H-Hannibal…” 

“That’s not what you call me, is it, baby?” Will whines as Hannibal’s hands dig into his hips. His legs feel like jelly at this point as Hannibal fucks him, hard and brutal. Will is delirious with pleasure as he tugs Hannibal’s hair, trying to force words out of his mouth. 

“D-Daddy… ahh… nngh… ‘m c-close…” he pants, sweat dripping down his flustered face and clinging to the tips of his luscious curls. “G-gonna come…” 

“Yeah?” Purrs Hannibal. “You gonna come for me? Come for Daddy?” Hannibal accompanied his low tone with another nibble to Will’s neck, sure to leave a bruise. Will’s breath catches in his throat as he buries his face in Hannibal’s neck. He smells like wine and expensive cologne, musky and earthy and _oh,_ Will could get drunk on his scent. “You’re so beautiful Will… always have been…” Hannibal hums as one hand trails down his hip and around his ass, running his fingers around his stuffed rim. 

“Ahh!” That does it. That tingling sensation of Hannibal’s finger running over Will’s puffy, sore rim. Come spurts up Will’s chest, ropes of semen staining their chests and hitting Will’s chin. He clenched around Hannibal’s cock, his rim fluttering and clamping impossibly tight around his lover as he came. 

“Fuck—! B-baby… ahh… god… so tight…” Hannibal gasps, and with a half dozen more thrusts, he comes, filling Will to the brim. Will lets out a long, drawn out moan of overstimulation as warmth floods his body and his limbs tremble. 

Will’s heart races on his chest as his head tips forward to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder, panting and gasping for breath as Hannibal holds him against the glass. Slowly, Hannibal lets him down, his cock slipping out from his loosened hole. Bare feet kiss the cold tiles of the floor. 

“Nngh… fuck…” Will pants, legs so shaky he almost falls. 

“Steady there, darling.” Chuckles Hannibal, holding onto him. 

“You certainly didn’t disappoint…” Will smiles smugly as he tips his head back against the cold glass. “And you were right about the state of my clothes.” 

“I told you I could rise to the occasion.” Hannibal coyly said, kissing Will’s lips as Will grabs his ass, fingers digging into firm muscle. 

“Always wanted to squeeze this.” Will chuckles breathily. 

“I know.” Hannibal says. “You used to stare in class.” Will lifts his head, blinking in surprise. Hannibal _noticed?_ “Yes, I did notice, and no, you weren’t subtle.” Teases Hannibal as Will blushes and frowns. 

“So I’m an ass man. Don’t judge me.” Will huffs petulantly. “And it’s nice to see it’s just as round and pert as it used to be.” 

“I’m not judging.” Hannibal reassured with an amused smile. “I’m aware of my rather appealing assets.” 

“Stroking your own ego, Doctor Lecter?” Will smugly grins. 

“ _You’re_ stroking it for me.” Hannibal corrects with a coquettish smile. 

“Hmm. That’s not the only thing I’ll stroke for you.” Will flirts, wrapping his hand around Hannibal’s cock, already spent and wet. Hannibal hisses, letting out a shuddery breath.

“Eager, aren't you?” 

———————————————————————

When Will wakes up the next morning between silk sheets, Hannibal’s side of the bed is empty, but still warm. He hisses, sitting up as a stinging ache courses through his hips. God, sex has never felt so satisfying. And the fact Doctor Lecter used to be his psychology teacher makes the entire encounter _that_ much hotter. 

With a groggy noise, he climbs out of bed and slides Hannibal’s oversized shirt over his body, inhaling his musky, natural scent. He can hear Hannibal downstairs cooking, so with a smile, he leaves the bedroom and makes his way downstairs. 

“Mornin’.” Will tiredly greets, his southern accent coming through. 

“Good morning, darling.” Hannibal greets back, chirpy as ever, even at seven o’clock in the morning. Will comes up behind him, curling his arms around his waist as he rests his forehead between Hannibal’s shoulder blades. “Breakfast will be ready soon. I have to be at the office soon, but you’re more than welcome to stay here if you wish.” Will grumbles and sighs, shaking his head. 

“I need to get home to my dogs…” he sighs. “But if you’re free for another date next week…?” Hannibal smiles at that and turns around in Will’s arms.

“Are you asking me on a second date, Mister Graham?” Hannibal asks with a knowing smile as Will stands on the tips of his toes to meet him face to face. He leans in, their noses brushing and their lips ghosting over each other. 

“That’s if you’ll have me… Doctor Lecter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I talk about pussies and mommy kink 😂


End file.
